When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias. Such arrhythmias result in diminished blood circulation. One mode of treating cardiac arrhythmias uses drug therapy. Drugs are often effective at restoring normal heart rhythms. However, drug therapy is not always effective for treating arrhythmias of certain patients. For such patients, an alternative mode of treatment is needed. One such alternative mode of treatment includes the use of a cardiac rhythm management system. Such systems are often implanted in the patient and deliver therapy to the heart.
Cardiac rhythm management systems include, among other things, pacemakers, also referred to as pacers. Pacers deliver timed sequences of low energy electrical stimuli, called pace pulses, to the heart, such as via an intravascular leadwire or catheter (referred to as a “lead”) having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the heart. Heart contractions are initiated in response to such pace pulses (this is referred to as “capturing” the heart). By properly timing the delivery of pace pulses, the heart can be induced to contract in proper rhythm, greatly improving its efficiency as a pump. Pacers are often used to treat patients with bradyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too slowly, or irregularly.
Cardiac rhythm management systems also include cardioverters or defibrillators that are capable of delivering higher energy electrical stimuli to the heart. Defibrillators are often used to treat patients with tachyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too quickly. Such too-fast heart rhythms also cause diminished blood circulation because the heart isn't allowed sufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Such pumping by the heart is inefficient. A defibrillator is capable of delivering a high energy electrical stimulus that is sometimes referred to as a defibrillation countershock. The countershock interrupts the tachyarrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish a normal rhythm for the efficient pumping of blood. In addition to pacers, cardiac rhythm management systems also include, among other things, pacer/defibrillators that combine the functions of pacers and defibrillators, drug delivery devices, and any other implantable or external systems or devices for diagnosing or treating cardiac arrhythmias.
One problem faced by cardiac rhythm management systems is the proper treatment of ventricular arrhythmias that are caused by atrial tachyarrhythmias such as atrial fibrillation. Atrial fibrillation is a common cardiac arrhythmia which reduces the pumping efficiency of the heart, though not to as great a degree as in ventricular fibrillation. However, this reduced pumping efficiency requires the ventricle to work harder, which is particularly undesirable in sick patients that cannot tolerate additional stresses. As a result of atrial fibrillation, patients may be required to limit their activity and exercise.
Although atrial fibrillation, by itself, is usually not life-threatening, prolonged atrial fibrillation may be associated with strokes, which are thought to be caused by blood clots forming in areas of stagnant blood flow. Treating such blood clots requires the use of anticoagulants. Atrial fibrillation may also cause pain, dizziness, and other irritation to the patient.
An even more serious problem, however, is that atrial fibrillation may induce irregular ventricular heart rhythms by processes that are yet to be fully understood. Such induced ventricular arrhythmias compromise pumping efficiency even more drastically than atrial arrhythmias. For these and other reasons, there is a need for a method and apparatus for treating irregular ventricular contractions during atrial arrhythmias such as atrial fibrillation.